The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical contacts for electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors are used to transmit data and/or power in various industries. The electrical connectors are often configured to repeatedly engage and disengage complementary electrical connectors. The process of mating the electrical connectors may be referred to as a mating operation. In some applications, such as in a backplane communication system, numerous electrical contacts are simultaneously mated. The mating forces of each of the electrical contacts are cumulative. A need remains for electrical contacts that are designed to lower mating forces during a mating operation.